A secret between friends
by DragKing13
Summary: This was odd, and unusual, and not to be forgotten, forbidden. /smutty time written for a friends b-day. Better then the summary makes it out to be. Warning genderbent Malik


It was dark, hot, and silent minus the occasional sound of bodies moving against each other and a shaky breath from either participants.  
This was odd, and unusual, and not to be forgotten, forbidden.  
"A-Akefia~" Malik moaned as he sucked particularly harshly on her neck. A low groan came from his throat as he ground his hips up into hers.  
This wasn't their first time doing it, oh far from it, but it was their first time fucking in his house. It was always a hotel, or Malik's house since her partner didn't care. It was worth it though, all for the thrill of "what if someone caught us?"  
Akefia groaned again, pulling Malik off the wall and slamming her down on the bed, his body hovering over hers. Their breath mingled between them for a few moments before she shot up and captured his lips, kissing him passionately as her hands reached down lower, yanking at his belt and ripping it off.  
He shivered slightly and went back to attacking her neck with kisses and nips as she pulled his pants down his slim hips, his erection standing proud and tall, as it should be after all the teasing Malik subjected him to in the car.  
She grinned wrapping her legs around his waist and ground her hips against him, making him groan at the heat and wetness radiating from her core. He couldn't take it, throughout this, she had teased him in the car, the way up to the room, and now, she was still teasing.  
He growled lowly looking down at her, her buttoned shirt unbuttoned handing loosely on her arms and her bra pushed up over her breasts, the skirt (with no underwear underneath) she had worn for the date pushed up around her hips. Her face was slightly flushed as she panted, grinding her hips up into his again.  
He shook his head and leaned down to bite and suckle at her neck as he snapped his hips back and thrusted into her.  
Malik moaned loudly, arching her back pressing their bodies together as she rocked her hips back against his.  
He grinned and began slow thrusts, knowing she liked it fast and hard and this would drive her insane. It was his form of revenge for all the teasing she had submitted him to. His hands moved to grab her breasts, massaging them gently, running his thumb teasingly across her nipple.  
She groaned, bitting her lip slightly, his pace driving her mad. "F-fuck! Faster!" She commanded thrusting her hips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He chuckled, continuing his pace, bitting at her neck now, "Patients~" he purred making her growl. She slithered her arms down his neck to his shoulders, gripping them tightly and shoved her weight upward into him, flipping them.  
"Hehe," she chuckled sitting on his hips, his dick buried inside of her, "Seems we're doing this my way~" she purred beginning to bounce on top on him, moaning softly.  
Akefia moaned, gripping her waist tightly as he thrusted into her, now meeting her pace. Their bodies now moved in time with each other, thrust for thrust, move for move, perfectly insync with the other.  
Malik moaned loudly as her walls started tightening around him. She bit her lip, bouncing faster now, "A-ah~"  
He groaned now thrusting faster angleing his thrust differently each time to find her spot, making her call out when he struck it. He smirked grinning up at her as he continued to thrust into that very spot.  
She groaned, arching her back, "A-Akefia~" she called out as she released and clamped down around him.  
He moaned in turn, thrusting into her a few more times before he came as well.  
They both panted for a moment until Malik lifted herself off of him and collapsed next to him, slightly cuddling into his side. She liked to cuddle after sex, it was one of the things she liked best about sex.  
Akefia chuckled and slid an arm under her waist, making her rest her head on his chest, "was it as good as always?" He asked smirking, putting his other arm under his head.  
She nodded, "Maybe better. Since we did it in your house for once."  
He sighed, "you know why we don't."  
She rolled her eyes and leaned up and kissed him, "I know. That's why we keep it a secret. If my sister ever found out, she'd kill us both."  
He nodded, "Mariku's never going to find out, right?"  
She nodded back to him, "Never. This is just a little secret between friends."


End file.
